Basic Knowledge
Welcome to Gumball and Dungeons Wiki! We are a community of GD Maze players who want to share knowledge and information to help other players improve their game. Basics You Need to Know *Join an Alliance - Depending on the alliance's level, daily rewards (i.e. gems, gumball pots, fragments, etc.) are given out depending on the total spending/activities of alliance members. Joining an alliance gives access to more gumballs, benefits from alliance missions and can help you understand the game better; as alliance members can provide helpful tips to completing mazes. Your teammates can help you do FATE. *Spend your gems and coins wisely. They are harder to get when you are new to the game. *Vigor is recovered one per every hour and it is caps out 9 when displayed, but it sometimes it has 10 when it is recharged using a Sage Potion paying 5 gems. You also get 5 fragments of Sage Gumball fragments. *You use up one or more vigor(s) when you go into a maze, circus questing, endless mode, or Bandit's Raiding. *To get certain gumballs, you will need to buy things or use gems. *Complete the DP quests (80/80) in each maze. As higher levels are obtained, Circus or Bandit Raiding the maze will give extra bonuses. *Participate in events when you can: Category:Events. Progress as far as you can, since there are bonuses given at the end of the event. If you do not participate, you may miss out of gumball fragments, gems, etc. This includes orienteering as well. *There are Orange Orbs which are dragon balls. Collect all 7 to summon the divine dragon and make a wish (list of wishes here) *In the options menu, you can turn on the "Press and Hold Function" to open slates and pick up items by dragging instead of tapping *In the options menu, input Secret Order codes for many free prizes and you get the Spy gumball (some codes only work when you progress further in the game) *When you die in a maze, you can select the revive option by paying gems and get 5 Soul Reaper fragments. *Click on things in the background of the main screen to get rewards. They appear randomly multiple times on a daily basis and give coins, world tree fruits, potions, ores, gold, relics, and food ingredients. On events, they give rewards such as gems, gumball fragments, and golden pots (The number of gems and golden pots you can get in this manner, like for most sources like these, is capped.) *In the Ancient Arena maze, you can use summoned allies, "Area of Effect" spells, and team members' talents to kill the audience members. Sometimes, they drop gems, gumball fragments, and food ingredients. *There are several random maze events. You can only give 3-4 items to the oriental shrine and machine altar SO choose carefully. *Relics Excavation Area is where you can plunder other players' airship to gain airship parts, Ancient Relics, temple entry scrolls and coins, etc. Be aware: you can be plundered, too. Consider not placing too may gumballs in mining until you have stronger airship to defend your mining relics and coins. *Exit a maze at any time you like. Click on the portal symbol on upper left of your screen. A few options will be displayed, you can select Pause if you want to exit the maze and return later or select Quit to completely exit the maze. Common Terms and Acronyms These abbreviations and terms are often used when talking about the game. Terms describing the gumball maze team *Main - "with xxx as main" means with xxx selected as the team leader. It stresses the fact that using xxx as Soul-Link is not enough for this or that particular purpose. Main is a term invented by the players, the proper in-game term is Selected * Selected - The gumball that you have selected by going through the Album in the World Tree and whose head is visible in the top left of the screen when viewing the World map. Commonly called Main gumball. (Adventurer is pre-selected for you when you first start the game) *Team - "with xxx in team", means with xxx selected or used as Soul-Link. *'Soul-Link' - As you progress along the main story line, you will unlock the Soul-Links. Once unlocked, you can, upon entering a maze, select 1 or 2 other gumballs as Soul-Links (aka team member(s) in the maze). Soul-linked gumballs grant access to all or part of their exclusive skills (depending on the Gumball). *"Playing xxx" or "with xxx"- This is ambiguous. It should mean "with xxx selected" but it is also often used as meaning "in team". Tricks and inner workings of the game *S/L - S'ave '''L'oad. Quit the app and restart it. This re-rolls the placement of things in mazes and it can be used retry a floor that went poorly *S/L 30 - 'S'ave 'L'oad '''30. Quit the app and wait 30 minutes. This completely resets maze floors and the loot behind bosses. It can be useful when chasing hidden gumballs or dragon balls *RNG - R'andom '''N'umber 'G'enerator. In the game, some things are purely random and luck can be SO cruel Spells The power stats of the gumball effects the power of the spell cast. The higher your power stat, the more powerful your spell will be. For example, The electric static field spell increases your power stat, so if you cast electric static field before using your PoE spell, you will increase the number of floors you go back in the maze. *POE - Portal of Earth is a spell, and is essentially used for many maze quests so your gumball team can return to previous floors *BoR - Blade of Ruin is a spell used to temporarily increase one's own Attack and disable the target's counterattack. This cannot be stacked. *AoE - "Area of Effect", used informally to designate any spell (targeted or not) that will affect non-targeted enemies. Examples of AoE are Death Ripple, Chain Lightning, Armageddon, and Meteor Shower. Miscellaneous Some game's translated terms might be unclear *Ziotic enemies - living enemies, i.e. not undead, elemental, or mechanical *Spurting damage - area of effect damage on surrounding tiles. Range is listed in orthogonal units. It does not go diagonal. (Range 1 is plus-shaped, 2 is diamond-shaped, etc.) Maze Combat The basics Standard combat, assuming no ongoing spells, no special effects and no titles and no skills: * Whenever you left-click on a monster, you launch a standard attack on the monster: * The monster's HP is reduced by your attack score. * If the monster's HP score becomes 0 or below, it dies. * Whenever you attack, the monster counter-attacks and your own HP gets reduced by the monster's attack. * If your HP gets down to 0, you die. * When you die, you are offered the possibility to revive on the spot at the cost of a few gems ( ). * If you die "for good", you leave the maze and you see the "settlement" page that gives a resume of what you got out of the maze run. Monster Active Attacks Some monsters can also actively attack your Gumball (as opposed to just counter-attack) and will have a countdown number on their image. Long-hold on those monsters to see the details of those attacks. Your Gumballs do not have a "counter-attack" mechanism by default. (One exception is Pigsy) And a lot more * '''Dodge : ** On a gumball: it gives you a chance to avoid counter-attacks and some of the monsters active attacks (typically only works against the straightforward "long-range attacks". ** On a monster: gives him a chance to avoid your standard attacks * Chance to avoid counter-attack: A chance (on top of dodge) to avoid counter-attacks. It is unknown how exactly it mathematically adds up with dodge. * ... Gumball Combinations Here is a collection of gumball teams emerge which work well to very well together. Please explain how the teams work. {| "Free Warrior Minions" |- |Adventurer + Athena + X |- |X=Holy Warrior |- |or |- |X=Warrior